Sete Minutos no Paraíso
by Gabrielle Cebaretti
Summary: Sete minutos podem ser tempo suficiente.


**Capítulo Um**

Noite de festa. O último ano chegara e já estava para terminar. Os veteranos do sétimo ano estavam contentes e tristes ao mesmo tempo. Deixar Hogwarts, que fora casa de todos por tanto tempo, não seria fácil. Mas um clima de animação pela festa pairava pelo ar.

O Salão Principal estava todo ornamentado para os formandos e seus convidados, com uma enorme pista de dança no centro, mesas ao redor desta e faixas de congratulações.

Professores faziam os últimos retoques na decoração e depois se dirigiam as suas salas para se arrumar.

No dormitório feminino da Grifinória, Hermione Granger e Lavender Brown discutiam.

- Eu havia deixado meus sapatos aqui! – exclamou Hermione.

- E reclama_ comigo _por quê?

- Porque obviamente você os pegou.

- Eu estava tomando meu banho, Hermione! Como poderia pegá-los?

- E onde estão, então?

- Eu não sei. Há mais três meninas neste quarto, porque não pergunta à elas?

Hermione virou-se e olhou para as meninas com sua cara irritada. Elas negaram com a cabeça.

- Não estão com elas, Lavender! – Hermione exclamou novamente.

- Você não se cansa de descontar toda sua raiva em mim?

Hermione inspirou fundo.

- O que eu fiz para você? – perguntou Lavender.

Ginny não conseguiu disfarçar uma risadinha.

- Maldito Ronald – Lavender resmungou baixo.

Victoire, saindo do banheiro, caiu no chão com um baque.

Todas viraram seu olhar para ela, que gritou:

- Quem deixou um par de sapatos no chão?

Lavender olhou enfurecida para Hermione, que corou e murmurou:

- Desculpe.

Ginny estendeu a mão para Victoire levantar-se e anunciou:

- Estou descendo, alguém vai?

- Também estou pronta – falou Amelia – Espere-me ajeitar esse cacho apenas.

Amelia era obcecada com seus cabelos. Eram castanhos, naturalmente lisos, na altura dos ombros, e ela sempre usava-os soltos.

- Estou bem? – perguntou Ginny. Ela usava um vestido longo, prateado, com um trançado nas costas.

- Está linda – falou Amelia – E eu, como estou?

- Igualmente – Amelia usava um vestido também longo, sem alças, na cor bronze.

As duas desceram as escadas e encontraram Harry e Ron sentados perto da , por trás de Harry, colocou as mãos nos olhos dele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Ginny – ele falou, certeiro.

Ela, então, de um pulo, se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. Amelie sentou-se na poltrona em frente.

- Vocês demoram muito para se arrumar – falou Ron.

- Claro, tendo que parar a cada cinco minutos para separar Hermione e Lavender – falou Ginny.

- Um dia elas acabam se matando – comentou Amelie.

- Elas ainda continuam com um ódio mortal uma pela outra? – perguntou Harry, sem se surpreender.

- Sim – respondeu Ginny, e completou – E eu vou fingir que não sei qual o motivo.

Ginny olhou para Ron, esperando que o irmão corasse e talvez retrucasse algo. Mas ele estava em silêncio, com um olhar fixo, hipnotizado, em um ponto.

Ela se virou e avistou o que já imaginava. Hermione Granger descia as escadas, com seu vestido verde-escuro e seus cabelos cacheados soltos e mais disciplinados.

Deu uma risadinha e sussurrou "Vamos!" para Harry.

Harry sorriu, compreendendo, e puxou a namorada para fora do sofá.

Hermione, andando em direção a onde os amigos estavam, estranhou vê-los saindo, mas continuou.

Chegou ao grupo e perguntou, olhando para Amelie:

- Por que aqueles saíram tão apressados?

Amelie exclamou:

- Oh, Will! – e se afastou, ignorando por completo Hermione.

Hermione olhou intrigada para Ron, imaginando se ele também fugiria. Então falou:

- Hm, oi.

Ron continuava a admirá-la, paralisado.

- Você está bem, Ron? – ela perguntou preocupada. – Por qual motivo estão todos agindo tão estranhamente?

- Estou – Ron respondeu depois de alguns momentos. - A Sala Comunal já está quase vazia... Vamos logo para a festa?

- Claro – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Os dois se surpreenderam ao encontrar a festa tão lotada de pessoas. Procuraram a mesa da família Weasley, não por muito tempo, já que era a maior mesa da festa.

Sentaram-se cada um em um canto da mesa, Hermione ao lado de Ginny e Ron perto dos irmãos Fred e George.

Mal Hermione se sentara, Ginny perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas:

- E aí?

Hermione corou e lançou um olhar de censura a Ginny. Voltou então seu olhar para o chão.

Ginny sussurrou algo para Harry e os dois se levantaram da mesa.

Foram até um local mais afastado, onde ficaram por um tempo em silêncio.

- Não está pensando em... – começou Harry.

- É o jeito – falou Ginny, e Harry franziu o cenho – Harry, compreenda. Hermione terá uma renomada profissão, provavelmente, e poderá até viajar o mundo. Eles perderão o contato.

- Não seja dramática, Ginny.

- Mas não estou sendo! Isso realmente pode acontecer. Precisamos ajudá-los.

- Tudo bem, mas isto já não é muito extremo?

- É tudo ou nada.

Harry respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas eles vão se estapear lá dentro.

Ginny riu. Era uma possibilidade.

Voltaram para a mesa. Hermione olhou desconfiada para Ginny, e esta não conseguiu escapar um sorriso maroto.

- O que está pensando em aprontar? – sussurrou Hermione.

- Porque acha que vou aprontar algo? – Ginny sorriu maliciosamente.

Após minutos tediosos na mesa Weasley, ouvindo a Sra. Weasley monologar sobre seus anos em Hogwarts, Ginny se decidiu em ir para a pista de dança. Ela era sempre a mais animada. Mas um lado seu estava deprimido, pensando que seria sua última festa em Hogwarts com o namorado, já que ele estava de saída. E como seria solitário o ano seguinte sem vê-lo todos os dias. Porém, ela odiava sofrer antecipadamente e por isso aproveitava todos os momentos, sendo últimos ou não.

Chamou Harry para dançar com ela, mas ele, entretido em uma conversa com George sobre Quadribol, alegou que iria mais tarde.

Então ela puxou Hermione e, esbarrando com Luna Lovegood pelo caminho, foram as três para a pista quase vazia. Ela de vez em quando olhava para mesa, e normalmente o irmão as estava olhando. Isso fazia Ginny rir internamente e seu estômago formigar de ansiedade. Pelas idéias dela, a festa era apenas um aperitivo para a verdadeira diversão que viria depois.

Ao longo da noite, os meninos se juntaram à pista com elas algumas vezes, e até os Sr. e Sra. Weasley dançaram um pouco. E chegara a hora esperada por Ginny. Era uma hora da manhã, e seus pais, já cansados, se despediam dos conhecidos. Ela deu um beijinho na mãe e um abraço no pai, depois olhou para Harry, que sorriu. Ele também havia gostado da idéia.

Ela esperou os pais saírem e chamou alguns amigos para perto de sua mesa. Falou:

- Vocês gostaram dessa festa? Então não sabem o que os espera na Sala Comunal. Em quinze minutos quero todos lá!

Foi uma excitação geral.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, Ginny já esperava na Sala Comunal, junto com Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Amelia e Sophie.

Ela se recusava a contar o que fariam antes que todos chegassem.

Dez minutos depois e já haviam se juntado ao grupo Seamus, Dean, Isabella, Juliet, Thomas, Victoire e Daniel.

Era um grupo de amigos mais íntimos, exatamente o que Ginny planejara. Todos acomodados, ela subiu em um sofá e perguntou:

- Já ouviram falar em "Sete Minutos no Paraíso"?

* * *

N/A: Não venho aqui há um bom tempo. Bem, isso é apenas algo que encontrei enquanto vasculhava meu computador.

Espero que gostem. Até o próximo capítulo!

Gabrielle


End file.
